saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand (EUO)
Sand is a combined element and a form of Elemental Bending in Endless Utopia Online. It is one of the combined forms of Wind and Earth, the other being Dust. Background Overview Since Sand is a combined element, there are several prerequisites to learning how to use it. First, the user must have learned, have decent control over both Wind and Earth. Secondly, the user has to be as equally experienced with both Prime Elements. Lastly, the user also needs big reserves of Aera, and to have good control over it. Considering the first two requirements, this last one should be easy for the user to achieve it. Being a result of a combination of two opposed Prime Elements, Sand is among the most difficult elements to learn to create and control, alongside Steam and Dust. When an Aera-Student wants to learn to combine Earth and Wind, the end result (Dust or Sand) depends on which Prime Element the user has more affinity and experience in the second. Avians tend to manipulate Dust first and Terrans typically learn to manipulate Sand first. The rest of the races are not chained to any affinities, and the combined element is typically the result of the element they spent the most time using. A student of Aera generally starts by controlling nearby Sand, preferably on the beach, and once he is ready, starts to learn how to create it. In real life, sand is created through hundreds (if not thousands of years) by Erosion. An Aera user simply accelerates this process by using Wind-controlling Aera, breaking down minerals and therefore creating Sand. One of the greatest advantages of sand is its incredible malleability and versatility. It's high resistance to blows allows it to be an effective defense. An expert is also able to transform it into Rock. In many ways, Sand has similarities with Earth rather than with Wind. It's a rather heavy element that relies mostly on quantity, substance, and mass, rather than on speed (unlike its counterpart Dust). It is quite similar to another combined form of Earth, Magma as it is rather slow, though experts of this element can enhance it's speed notably. It is said that when a player masters Sand, it means that he/she has truly achieved mastery in both Earth and Wind since the user has learned to balance opposed Prime Elements. Strengths *'Power Absorbent': Sand has the capacity of absorbing physical blows easily, what renders most Alterers, who typically really in physical blows most of all, at a disadvantage. *'Large amounts of Sand': similarly to Water, large amounts of Sand(such as in a desert or a beach) allows the user to use larger and more powerful techniques. Weaknesses *'Reliance on Sand/Earth': same as one of Sand's basic element, sand-users require an external source to use Sand, they can be left powerless if they do not have earth nearby, like for instance, in the sea. *'Extreme Heat or Cold': can turn sand into solid. *'Large amounts of Water:' can make sand heavier and harder to manipulate. Trivia Category:Element (EUO) Category:EUO